Desejos
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Botan está grávida e tendo os mais estranhos desejos. Cabe ao futuro papai Kurama realizá los. Mas o que pode acontecer quando Yusuke resolve ajudar? [Presente para a Spooky!]


_N/A_: Esse é meu mais que humilde presente de aniversário para minha amiga Spooky. Sim, mesmo com todo esse atraso (quase um mês!) eu tive cara de pau suficiente para te entregar isso... Espero que goste! Foi feito com muito carinho.

-

**Desejos**

-_AngelloreXx_-

_"Kurama..."_

_O ruivo se virou na cama, enrolando-se no lençol com o movimento. Encarou a mulher que estava ao seu lado amavelmente por alguns instantes, notando como ela estava particularmente linda com os cabelos soltos._

_"Botan..." Aproximando-se dela, ele segurou o rosto alvo entre suas mãos e tomou seus lábios em um beijo doce._

_"Kurama..."_

_"Hum..." Ele gemeu em resposta, preocupado demais em aproveitar as deliciosas sensações que um simples beijo de sua esposa lhe causava para articular uma frase sequer._

_"Kurama..."_

_O ruivo entendeu o chamado como uma forma de incentivo. Ele a envolveu com seus braços, deitou-se sobre ela e aprofundou o beijo. Botan, aparentemente tão envolvida quanto ele, retribuiu com a mesma intensidade. _

_Kurama suspirou quando sua esposa entrelaçou seus dedos nas mechas ruivas, acariciando-as. Ela sabia seus pontos fracos. Ele então interrompeu o beijo, para dedicar-se a outras carícias pelo corpo esbelto dela. Afinal, ele também sabia seus pontos fracos, não sabia?_

_"Kurama..."_

_O ruivo voltou a beijar os lábios de Botan. Era simplesmente impossível não faze-lo quando ela o chamava assim, desse jeito, com essa voz..._

_Quando havia se apaixonado por ela? Até hoje Kurama não conseguia precisar. Só sabia que cada momento como esse fortalecia ainda mais seus sentimentos pela garota. Tudo o que ele queria era ficar eternamente com ela assim, desfrutando de pequenos e deliciosos momentos íntimos como-- _

"KURAMA!"

O ruivo acordou assustado, levantando-se em um salto e livrando-se do travesseiro ao qual estava firme e suspeitamente abraçado.

"Uh? O que foi?" Perguntou sonolento, encarando Botan, sentada na cama ao seu lado.

Botan fez força para não rir de seu marido. O ruivo, completamente descabelado, esfregava sem jeito um dos olhos, quase fechados pelo sono, e tentava, sem sucesso, ajeitar o pijama amarrotado. "Kurama--"

Ela não teve tempo de finalizar a frase. Arregalando os olhos, como quem finalmente tomasse consciência do que acontecia a sua volta, ele exclamou: "Botan! Você está bem? O que foi? Está sentindo alguma dor? O que aconteceu?"

Ela esperou, entediada, o ruivo terminar a costumeira enxurrada de perguntas sobre o seu bem estar enquanto alisava a proeminente barriga. Kurama arregalou os olhos ainda mais.

"Aconteceu algo com o bebê?" Ele perguntou, preocupação clara em sua voz, enquanto se ajoelhava na cama, tentando se livrar desajeitadamente das cobertas. "Está com alguma dor? Está enjoada? O que está sentindo?" Desesperado com o silêncio de sua esposa, Kurama exclamou: "Botan, pelo amor de Kami-sama, o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu estou com desejo."

Aconteceu muito rápido, porém Botan pode ver a cena como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Primeiro, Kurama fez a maior cara de bobo que ela já presenciara em toda sua vida. Segundo, ele se desequilibrou, enrolando-se ainda mais nos lençóis. Como estava na beirada da cama, caiu com um estrondo surdo no chão, levando todas as cobertas e o travesseiro consigo, para logo depois soltar um gemido abafado.

Botan abafou uma risadinha com a mão para depois engatinhar até a beirada da cama e desvencilhar seu marido das cobertas. "Você está bem?" Perguntou, ainda se controlando para não rir da situação mais do que cômica em que ele estava. O sempre composto e sério Shuuichi Minamino agora estava caído no chão de seu quarto, em uma posição consideravelmente estranha, enrolado em algumas camadas de edredons, mais descabelado que Yusuke em sua forma youkai, e com uma expressão que mesclava preocupação, incredulidade e até um pouco de irritação.

"Você quase me mata de preocupação!"

"Mas eu estou com desejo, amor." Ela respondeu, a voz mais melosa que pôde fazer.

Em um movimento sinuoso, ele se levantou, desvencilhando-se elegantemente de todas as cobertas de uma só vez, voltando à sua costumeira compostura. Botan o observou calada, enquanto ele se sentou ao seu lado com um sorriso que ela conhecia muito bem.

Com uma mão, ele a abraçou pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. A outra se ocupou em empurrar os cabelos que caíam soltos sobre os ombros dela para trás, aproveitando para depositar um beijo demorado na pele macia do pescoço dela.

"Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso, querida." Ele respondeu com a voz sensualmente mais grave, sorrindo de lado enquanto se aproximava seus lábios entreabertos da boca rosada de sua esposa.

"Não é disso que eu estou falando!" Ela gritou ao empurra-lo pelo peito com força, fazendo-o cair novamente no chão.

"Ai..." Kurama gemeu enquanto acariciava sua cabeça, onde um galo já se formava pela queda.

"Desculpa, amor..." Ela pediu, controlando ao máximo o riso enquanto o ajudava a se levantar novamente.

Kurama ensaiou uma expressão falsamente zangada que logo se desfez quando ela depositou um beijo demorado em sua bochecha, abraçando-o em seguida. Inicialmente fingindo ser a contragosto, ele retribuiu o abraço, para então deitar confortavelmente no ombro dela. Seguiu-se um momento agradavelmente silencioso; Kurama já estava quase caindo no sono novamente quando Botan voltou a falar.

"Kurama..."

"Hum...?"

"Quero uma jaca."

Claramente sem registrar devidamente o pedido de sua esposa, ele repetiu: "Hum...?"

"Uma jaca. Eu quero uma jaca."

Finalmente entendendo o que ela pedia, ele arregalou os olhos e se desvencilhou do abraço. "O que?"

Como assim, uma jaca? De onde ela tinha tirado isso?

"Ah, Kurama... Eu quero muito comer jaca."

"Botan, aonde você sugere que eu encontre uma jaca essa hora da noite?" Kurama perguntou, incrédulo.

"Você não tem nenhuma semente aí no seu cabelo não?"

"Eu tenho cara de quem anda com semente de jaca no cabelo?" Ele indagou neutramente, encobrindo sua indignação com o comentário.

"Não sei, você tem tanta coisa aí." Ela disse, enquanto brincava com uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos.

O ruivo a encarou, deixando transparecer um pouco de sua indignação agora. "São sementes para batalhas!"

Ela cruzou os braços. "E quando você tira alguma flor do seu cabelo para me dar de presente, ou quando a gente briga?"

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

"Ahá! Ficou sem argumento!" Botan comemorou, sorrindo largamente.

"Ora! Aquelas são sementes para ocasiões especiais."

Botan continuou rindo. "Não tem argumento!" Ela repetiu, provocando o ruivo. Diante do silêncio dele, ela continuou: "Amor..."

Ele a encarou, desconfiado. Ela só usava esse tom de voz quando estava querendo algo, geralmente impossível ou constrangedor.

"Quero muito uma jaca."

"São quase duas horas da manhã."

"Mas eu quero..."

"Botan--"

"E se nosso filho nascer com cara de jaca? Por favor!" Ela acrescentou, fazendo beiço.

Kurama suspirou em desalento, olhando para a janela, onde se podia ver a neve caindo lentamente e se acumulando na rua deserta.

"Por favoooooooor!"

"..."

**oOoOo**

Algum tempo depois, Kurama andava pelas ruas da cidade de carro, à procura de um lugar que pudesse vender a famigerada fruta em plena madrugada. Decidiu procurar em todos os supermercados que estivessem abertos naquela hora, até mesmo porque não havia outra opção.

Chegando ao primeiro estabelecimento, completamente vazio, Kurama foi diretamente a um funcionário. Ele respirou fundo e falou, um tanto quanto envergonhado:

"Boa noite. Eu estava procurando por uma fruta..."

"A seção de frutas é naquela direção, senhor." Respondeu o funcionário, apontando mais à frente.

"Na realidade..." Kurama continuou, ainda sem saber como perguntar ao pobre homem que ele estava procurando uma fruta tropical em pleno inverno no Japão. "Eu quero uma fruta bem... específica."

"E qual seria, senhor?"

Kurama encarou o homem com uma expressão que misturava desalento, embaraço e desespero. "Uma... jaca." A última palavra sendo pronunciada quase inaudivelmente.

"Uma _o__ que_?" Perguntou o homem, claramente confuso.

"Jaca." O ruivo respondeu, suspirando em desalento.

O homem encarou Kurama como se ele fosse louco. "Jaca? Nós não temos, senhor. Me desculpe."

"Eu suspeitava. Muito obrigado."

Após deixar o local o mais rápido possível, Kurama continuou sua busca. Adentrando outro estabelecimento, uma rápida olhada pela seção de frutas já lhe mostrou que estaria longe de seu objetivo por ali.

Isso se repetiu algumas vezes, até que percebeu que se aproximava quase instintivamente de um local familiar. Alguns minutos depois, Kurama estacionava o carro em frente à barraquinha de lamen de seu amigo Yusuke, de onde os últimos clientes acabavam de sair. Kurama olhou no relógio. Já eram quase três horas, e ele não estava nem um pouco surpreso ao ver que seu amigo ainda estava "vendendo lamen". O youko não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se de uma ou duas – dentre várias – confusões que o detetive havia se metido por causa de suas trambicagens, devidamente ocultadas sob o "disfarce" de vendedor de lamen. Típico de Yusuke.

"Kurama? Que que cê tá fazendo na rua uma hora dessas? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o bebê?" O detetive perguntou preocupado. Aparentemente, depois que Botan engravidara, tudo girava em torno do futuro Minamino.

"Não." O ruivo respondeu enquanto se sentava de frente para o amigo. "Só que Botan acordou decidida a querer comer jaca."

"Jaca? Mas de onde aquela doida tirou isso?"

"Ela tem tido desejos estranhos ultimamente..." O ruivo comentou com um ar levemente misterioso.

"Pensei que essa parada de desejo só fosse com mais tempo de gravidez, a Botan tem o que...?"

"Completou três meses semana passada."

"Então, quase não dá pra ver a barriga dela direito ainda."

"Você conhece Botan." Kurama constatou, sem conseguir controlar um sorriso leve em seus lábios.

"Mas... O que é uma jaca?"

"Uma fruta." O ruivo respondeu. "De clima quente." Ele acrescentou, olhando em desalento para a neve acumulada na calçada.

"Fruta...?"

"Sim..." Kurama respondeu desanimado, apoiando o rosto com o braço, que, por sua vez, estava apoiado na bancada.

"Clima quente...?"

"Sim."

"Ei!" Yusuke exclamou, chamando a atenção de seu amigo. "Tem um cara que vende essas frutas estranhas lá perto da casa da Keiko!"

O ruivo o encarou, cético. "E por acaso a loja está aberta a essa hora da madrugada?"

"Hum... não?"

Kurama suspirou e voltou a olhar para a calçada.

"Mas quem disse que nós vamos à loja?" Yusuke acrescentou em um tom maroto, ganhando um olhar inquisidor do ruivo.

**oOoOo**

"Quero que fique claro que só estou fazendo isso porque não consegui encontrar nenhuma alternativa sensata."

"Ora! Você não é o maior ladrão da história do Makai? Uma lenda viva? Roubar umas frutas no quintal de um carinha qualquer não é nada."

"Esse não é o problema. Roubar é contra as leis do Ningenkai. Podemos ser presos, Yusuke. Sou um pai de família."

"Nah... O que pode dar errado?"

Kurama passou a mão pelos cabelos, claramente contrariado. Ele começara a noite com um sonho consideravelmente agradável com sua esposa e agora estava se preparando para invadir uma propriedade alheia. E o pior: Yusuke acabara de pronunciar a frase que sempre precedia encrenca.

_O que poderia dar errado?_ Ele poderia enumerar uma lista de coisas, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, foi interrompido pelo detetive.

"O plano é o seguinte..."

Kurama interrompeu seus devaneios para, interessado, prestar atenção em seu amigo.

"... a gente pula o muro, cata a tal jaca e vamo embora correndo!"

O ruivo se forçou a ignorar o "plano brilhante" de Yusuke enquanto tentava observar as redondezas da casa que estavam prestes a invadir. Eles estavam na rua dos fundos, diante de um muro alto o suficiente para que só conseguissem avistar o topo de algumas árvores. A rua estava deserta e escura, o que era um bom sinal.

Obviamente, a loja que vendia frutas tropicais estava fechada, mas Urameshi tinha se lembrado que o dono cultivava as frutas em seu próprio quintal, a despeito das condições climáticas típicas do local. Não era de se estranhar que a pequena quitanda não progredia muito em seus comércios. Era difícil acreditar que vegetais acostumados com clima quente sobrevivessem à geadas, como a que acontecera poucas horas antes.

Kurama considerara o fato de que com o frio que fazia, era difícil haver realmente alguma jaca pronta para ser consumida no tal lugar, mas nada que uma pequena quantidade de youki não resolvesse, certo?

Quando deu por si, Yusuke já começara a subir grosseiramente o muro dos fundos da casa. "'Bóra, muleque!" Ele exclamou, observando que Kurama permanecia parado. "Vai deixar tua mulher esperando, por acaso?"

Kurama fitou o nada por um breve instante, sua expressão passando por um nuance sutilmente mais sério, para logo em seguida voltar ao normal. E, sem nenhuma palavra, ele elegantemente saltou, para aterrissar em silêncio do outro lado do alto muro, ao lado de seu amigo, que também acabara de adentrar o espaço.

Bem maior do que aparentava do lado de fora, o local estava repleto de árvores e arbustos variados. Era difícil distinguir algo na escuridão, mas a casa era alguns bons metros distante de onde eles estavam, e, por entre as árvores que se interpunham no caminho, eles podiam ver que as luzes estavam apagadas.

"Ok... Qual delas, senhor sabe-tudo-de-plantas?" O detetive comentou, ao constatar os inúmeros vegetais no local.

"Não sei." O youko respondeu simplesmente.

"Como assim, não sabe?"

"Não sei," ele repetiu. "Não sabemos nem se realmente uma dessas é uma jaqueira." E, preferindo ignorar a expressão de desespero e revolta de seu amigo, ele acrescentou em tom baixo: "Como esperado, pouquíssimas estão com frutos."

"E o que você pretende fazer?"

Dando um ou dois passos à frente sobre a fina camada de neve que cobria a grama, o ruivo correu os olhos pelo ambiente, como que absorvendo e analisando cada detalhe. Yusuke permaneceu parado, sem saber o que fazer exatamente.

"Não tenho muitas opções." Kurama comentou, após sua inspeção visual, caminhando até a árvore mais próxima. "Terei de verificar uma por uma."

"Er... Kurama..." Yusuke começou, alguns momentos depois, cutucando o amigo, que estava entretido analisando o vegetal. "Acho que você devia dar uma olhada nisso aqui..."

Olhando por cima do ombro, Kurama pôde ver sobre o que seu amigo falava. Quatro imensos cachorros se aproximavam deles, rosnando em ameaça.

"Yusuke," ele disse lentamente, "não se mexa. Se eles latirem, teremos sérios problemas."

"Como assim não se mexa? Vou fazer eles ficarem quietinhos rapidinho!" Ele disse entre dentes, cerrando os punhos.

"Não faça isso," o youko advertiu, observando a aproximação dos cães.

"Mas Kur--" Ele não teve tempo de completar a frase; tinha sido agarrado pela camisa pelo ruivo, que previu os latidos que se seguiram, e quando percebeu já estava em cima da árvore mais próxima.

Sério, Kurama observou a casa, atento a qualquer movimentação, enquanto ouvia Yusuke proferir diversos xingamentos aos cães, que latiam cada vez mais alto.

"Isso não está ajudando, Yusuke."

Urameshi ainda esbravejava contra os cães quando Kurama o calou com uma mão sobre sua boca. "Calem a boca, seus pulguent—huuumm!"

"Silêncio!" O youko sussurrou. "Olhe." Ele acrescentou, apontando para as janelas dos fundos da casa, que tinham as luzes acesas agora. Instantes depois, a porta dos fundos se abriu, fazendo com que o detetive se encolhesse atrás do youko, que observava a cena, apreensivo.

Da casa saiu um senhor, aparentemente já ultrapassando a barreira dos 50 anos, que parecia tão preocupado quanto os dois invasores. Mais uma vez, quando Yusuke percebeu, já havia sido carregado por seu amigo até uma árvore um pouco mais alta e cheia, alguns metros distante da que estavam anteriormente.

Os dois observaram que os cães ainda latiam em direção ao esconderijo anterior, o que levou Urameshi a soltar um suspiro aliviado, ganhando um olhar de reprovação de Kurama.

O senhor caminhou temerosamente pelo quintal, atento a qualquer anormalidade. Se aproximando do local onde os cães estavam, ele parou, observando os arredores com extrema cautela, inclusive dando especial atenção ao local onde Kurama e Yusuke estavam previamente. Provavelmente desconsiderando a possibilidade de um humano ser capaz de saltar do topo de uma árvore para outra em questão de segundos, ele não inspecionou nenhuma outra árvore, para alívio dos amigos.

Os animais, em silêncio agora, se retiraram junto com o dono, que entrou na casa novamente após mais um olhar desconfiado para o quintal.

"Ufa... Essa foi por pouco, cara!"

Kurama teve que concordar. "Não seria nada interessante ter que recorrer a métodos pouco ortodoxos e apagar a memória dele depois de um eventual acidente..."

Mesmo sem entender direito o que o youko havia dito, Yusuke riu satisfeito. "Há! Agora é só você achar a tal jaca logo," ele comentou, colocando as mãos na cintura e se levantando, em uma pose vitoriosa. "E a gente dá o fora daq--"

A próxima coisa que Kurama viu foi seu amigo se estatelar no chão após pisar em um galho mais frágil, provocando um sonoro "thumb". Segundos depois, os quatro cachorros já latiam novamente, se dirigindo onde o detetive estava caído, proferindo os mais diversos xingamentos.

Mas Kurama não estava tão preocupado com isso. Claramente tenso, ele observou as luzes da casa se acenderem novamente, fazendo sua mente funcionar o mais rápido possível, a despeito dos gritos nada discretos que Yusuke proferia em sua luta contra os animais.

Impossível não ter acordado ao menos metade da vizinhança.

A essa altura, Kurama pensava em como minimizar as conseqüências, já que a confusão já estava armada. A última coisa que ele queria era ter que apagar a memória do pobre homem. Então, em um ato quase desesperado, ele saltou da árvore, agarrando Yusuke pela roupa, e, pela terceira vez na noite, se refugiou no topo de uma árvore, agora ainda mais distante.

Arfando, o detetive ensaiou um pedido de desculpas para o ruivo, que estava mais preocupado agora com o homem. Novamente fora de casa, não havia como ele não ter visto os dois agora. Kurama e Yusuke observaram em silêncio enquanto o senhor permaneceu parado próximo à porta, olhar fixo na direção em que eles estavam.

"...Ferrou," Yusuke disse exasperado. "O que vamos fazer agora?"

O youko permaneceu em silêncio enquanto esperava por uma atitude do homem, e não externou nenhuma reação quando o mesmo simplesmente se retirou, refugiando-se novamente em sua casa.

"..."

"Ah, muleque! Ele ficou com medo da gente e se mandou!" Urameshi comemorou, sorrindo confiante.

"Eu não diria isso." Kurama comentou, sua mente já trabalhando para se livrar da grande encrenca que estavam metidos.

"Uh?" O detetive perguntou, confuso. Kurama se limitou a fazer um gesto com a cabeça, apontando a direção da rua.

"Ih, caramba..." O detetive gemeu, ao perceber as luzes provenientes dos carros da polícia que se aproximavam. "Agora sim, ferrou!" Ele procurou seu amigo com os olhos, e o encontrou em silêncio, provavelmente imaginando como sair da situação em que estavam.

"Venha!" O ruivo sussurrou, enquanto puxava Yusuke pela enésima vez.

Depois de descerem da árvore, os dois seguiram em direção ao muro novamente. Os carros estavam vindo pela rua da frente, o que dava aos dois a possibilidade de escapar por onde entraram. Kurama já estava quase alcançando o muro quando ouviu Yusuke soltar um berro, o que o fez parar, preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido com o amigo.

"Aaaahh! Seu filho da mãe!" Yusuke tinha parado de correr; um dos cachorros tinha mordido a perna do detetive, que tentava a todo custo agarrar o animal, ainda preso à sua perna. "Eu vou acabar com você!"

"Yusuke!" O ruivo sussurrou exasperado. "Pare com isso! Vamos embora!"

Mas, apesar dos apelos do ruivo, o detetive continuou seu embate com o animal, que se tornou ainda mais trágico quando dois dos demais cães também o alcançaram, seguindo o exemplo do primeiro. Agora Yusuke lutava para se livrar de não um, mas três cachorros, para desespero dele próprio e de Kurama. Desespero esse que só aumentou quando o quarto e último cão investiu em um salto contra Urameshi, que caiu no chão com o impacto.

Kurama ficou dividido entre o desespero de ver a polícia se aproximando e a vontade de rir de seu amigo, que esperneava no chão tentando se livrar dos animais. Mas, ao perceber que os policiais já haviam adentrado a residência, o youko voltou à realidade, e, sem alternativa, teve que apelar: fez com que vários galhos da árvore mais próxima se desenvolvessem rapidamente, para em seguida prenderem os animais, dando a seu amigo uma chance de escapar.

Se desvencilhando dos cães, Yusuke se levantou e seguiu seu amigo, que já se preocupava em saltar o muro, ao mesmo tempo em que livrava os animais, para que os policiais não vissem nada de muito anormal na vegetação.

Novamente na rua, Yusuke encostou-se no muro, soltando um suspiro de alívio.

"Finalmente estamos salvos...!"

Antes que o ruivo pudesse responder, sons de passos apressados soaram, juntamente com a voz de um homem:

"Por aqui! Eles fugiram pela rua de trás!"

Mesmo que a contra gosto, Kurama teve que se sujeitar a fazer o que mais temia.

"Corra." Ele atestou simplesmente, para logo em seguida seguir o próprio conselho, sendo imitado pelo amigo.

Era incrível como séculos de prestígio e fama podiam ser destruídos em um único momento. Ele, Youko Kurama, o maior ladrão do Makai, que roubava os mais cobiçados tesouros do mundo dos monstros, estava correndo de um bando de ningens por furtar uma jaca. Ou melhor, pela _tentativa de roubo_ de uma jaca. Era o fim. O fim de uma carreira cheia de glórias e conquistas.

Alguns momentos depois, tendo conseguido despistar os policias, eles alcançaram o carro de Kurama, estacionado convenientemente a algumas quadras de distância do local.

"Cara! Quase que a gente se ferra bonito dessa vez." Yusuke comentou, entrando no carro. "E o pior de tudo! Não conseguimos a tal jaca!" Acrescentou raivoso, lembrando-se desse _pequeno_ detalhe. "Ah, eu vou voltar lá e catar uma jaca na marra, e ainda aproveito pra dar uma lição naqueles pulguentos!"

Kurama encarou o amigo com um leve sorriso nos lábios. "Acho que isso não vai ser preciso." Ele então abriu a mão, para que Yusuke pudesse observar vários pequenos galhos secos que ele segurava.

"Quando você...?" Yusuke comentou, boquiaberto.

O ruivo deu um discreto sorriso enviesado. "Não pulamos de árvore em árvore à toa."

"Ah, muleque! Eu disse que ia dar certo, não disse?" O detetive comemorou, dando tapinhas nas costas do youko.

Kurama sorriu sinceramente para seu amigo. "O único problema agora... é saber se alguma dessas é realmente de uma jaqueira..."

**oOoOo**

Kurama adentrou o quarto e foi logo recebido por uma sorridente Botan. "Kurama! Conseguiu?"

O ruivo retribuiu o sorriso fracamente e soltou um longo bocejo, enquanto retirava o pesado casaco que vestia.

"Sim, querida. Está na cozinha..."

"Obrigada!" Após lascar um rápido e empolgado beijo no ruivo, ela se retirou do quarto apressada.

Kurama se largou na cama, sem se preocupar em mudar de roupa. Seus olhos estavam muito pesados, e ele tentou em vão lutar para mantê-los abertos.

Passados longos minutos, ele sentiu a aproximação de Botan. Abriu seus olhos e virou o rosto na direção da porta, encarando sua esposa.

"Estavam boas?" Ele perguntou, enquanto a observava subir na cama e se ajoelhar, engatinhando em sua direção.

"Estavam." Ela sorriu. "As outras também."

"As jabuticabas? Os cajus? As pitangas? Ou as carambolas?"

"Todas elas."

Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos, apreciando a proximidade de sua esposa. Soltando um gemido contido após inalar mais profundamente, enchendo seus sentidos com o cheiro dela, ele perguntou: "Matou seu desejo?"

"Ainda não." Ela respondeu sorrindo, para logo depois se debruçar sobre ele, beijando-lhe os lábios provocativamente.

E Kurama rezou, com todas as suas forças, para que não fosse um sonho dessa vez.

**oOoOo**

Dois dias depois, Kurama acordou e não encontrou Botan ao seu lado. Sem conseguir controlar uma ponta de preocupação, ele logo saiu à procura de sua esposa, a encontrando na cozinha.

"Bom dia." Ele disse sonolento, enquanto depositava um beijo carinhoso na bochecha dela.

"Ah! Bom dia, Kurama..." Ela respondeu. "Estava pensando em fazer um suco com alguma dessas frutas..."

O ruivo se sentou, notando o jornal que estava caprichosamente dobrado em cima da mesa, ao lado de uma quantidade considerável de frutas espalhadas, remanescentes da fatídica noite.

"Hum... Que tal caju?" Ele respondeu, enquanto passava os olhos pelas manchetes da primeira página do jornal.

Botan colocou as mãos na cintura, levemente exasperada.

"Ah... Caju... É essa?" Perguntou, levantando uma jabuticaba.

O ruivo não pode deixar de sorrir. "Não, querida. _Aquele_ é um caju." Respondeu, apontando a fruta correta.

Ela sorriu sem graça. "Esse?"

Kurama largou o jornal de lado, sorrindo docemente enquanto se levantava. "Sim, é esse," ele respondeu enquanto caminhava até sua esposa. "Mas pode deixar que eu faço isso para você." Depositando um beijo suave nos lábios de Botan, ele completou: "Sente-se. Você não pode fazer muitos esforços."

Botan sorriu quando ele fez um carinho em sua barriga e a acompanhou até a cadeira, fazendo com que ela se sentasse confortavelmente. O ruivo começou a separar algumas frutas, sendo observada pela esposa. "Sabe Kurama... Da próxima vez eu acho que não tem necessidade de comprar tantas frutas..." Ela comentou enquanto pegava o jornal.

O youko sorriu de lado. "...Tudo bem."

Enquanto ele se ocupava em lavar os cajus, Botan folheava lentamente o jornal, lendo as notícias sem prestar muita atenção realmente no que elas diziam.

Botan continuou lendo manchetes aleatórias, quando seus olhos se prenderam em uma notícia em especial.

"Alguma coisa interessante, querida?" Kurama perguntou, notando a súbita concentração de Botan em sua leitura.

Ela levantou os olhos claros, o encarando por cima do papel.

"...Não, nada de mais."

Voltando seus olhos para o jornal, ela continuou a ler, com uma sobrancelha erguida: "_Assalto à residência de quitandeiro causa comoção - Na madrugada de anteontem, a residência de um quitandeiro, conhecido por vender frutas tropicais em um bairro da periferia, foi invadida por um casal. Segundo a descrição do senhor, a mulher era alta e com longos cabelos ruivos, e o homem mais baixo e moreno."_

Ao ler isso, Botan levantou seus olhos novamente para encarar seu marido, que cantarolava despreocupadamente enquanto preparava o suco.

Ela continuou sua leitura silenciosa._ "Conhecido por suas histórias 'mirabolantes', o senhor afirma que eles eram praticantes de bruxaria. Segundo seu depoimento, _'eles fizeram as plantas crescerem de repente, como se tivessem vida própria, para segurar os cães de guarda'_."_

Ao ler isso, Botan olhou incrédula para o ruivo, que lhe perguntou novamente se havia algo de errado. Antes que ele começasse seu interrogatório sobre suas condições de saúde, ela afirmou que estava tudo bem, ganhando um sincero e inocente sorriso do youko, e continuou a ler: _"A polícia não foi capaz de capturar os assaltantes, que conseguiram fugir, apesar de não terem conseguido levar nada._"

Observando sua mesa, repleta dos mais variados frutos, ela perguntou a si mesma: _"...__Nada?"_

Aproveitando que Kurama estava agora de costas, ela o observou demoradamente. Então ele tinha ido tão longe, a ponto de roubar uma casa só para agrada-la? Bom, ele era um ladrão, talvez isso fosse algo natural, mas mesmo assim...

Botan tentou afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, e, retornando a sua leitura, logo se concentrou em uma outra manchete: _"Zoologico municipal recebe nova leva de animais tropicais, provenientes do Brasil."_

Enquanto lia a notícia, um sorriso foi se formando nos lábios da garota.

_"Dentre os animais, estão araras, micos, capivaras, jacarés--"_

"Querido..." Ela chamou com a voz melosa, do jeito que tinha certeza que iria convencer Kurama a fazer qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. O ruivo se virou para encara-la em dúvida, e, sorrindo inocentemente, ela continuou: "Eu tava com uma vontade de comer carne de jacaré..."

_-Fim-_

**N/A**: Agradecimentos _super_ especiais: Botan Kitsune (vítima oficial dessa fic ), pelas _várias_ idéias e por me agüentar falando desse treco mais de um mês seguido; Pedrinha, por ser minha vítima também, pela receita do suco de caju xDDDD e pela pesquisa sobre as jacas, jaqueiras e frutas tropicais diversas xDD; Bia Potter, minha terceira vítima xDDD, e a Kikis, que me deu a idéia do vizinho plantando jaca. Muito obrigada, meninas! Ah sim! E a Naru, por ter me autorizado a usar a sua frase na fala do Yusuke. u.u


End file.
